


Whispers

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is with Sam and Dean in a werewolf hunt, but everything goes south when she has to make a run for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

You knew it was going to happen like a second before you felt it. Of course, it wasn’t so hard to foresee, you had been running for like a mile now and that was way too much more than your body could afford to. And there it was, the pain in the lower part of your lungs, just above your stomach; a pain that you could confuse with a cramp if you didn’t knew it already.

You looked for an alley out of the way, somewhere to hide from the creature that was following you, trying not to make too much noise and looking for your phone in your pocket. The werewolf was close and Sam and Dean where nowhere to be seen, so you needed to phone them. The pain was growing in your chest, crawling up as if your lungs were being drain from all the oxygen… that was exactly what was happening. You couldn’t breathe anymore, the aching had already reached your throat and all you could manage to do was gasp with a whistling noise.

The phone was ringing and you could only hope for Dean to understand what was going on.

Dean took out his phone with his left hand, while holding his gun with the right one, still pointing up and looking for you or the werewolf. His grasp loosen a little when he saw your name on the screen and answered.

“What the fuck, Y/N, you know you can’t run away like that. Where the hell are you?” but you didn’t respond, you couldn’t talk anymore and your consciousness was slipping away while you tried to reach for some air. Dean heard the whistles and the rough moans and understanding was printed all over his face, along with fear and concern.

“Sam!” you heard him shout, but everything was dark now, and the pain and the noises were leaving you.  _This is nice_  you thought  _at least I can’t feel pain anymore… I wonder if this is how Cas feels like…_  And that was the last you knew.

—————–

Sam and Dean were stumbling through the alleys, not caring anymore about the noises they could be making or the attentions they could be drawing. You were having an episode and that was all that mattered, they needed to get to you and help you before the asthma claimed you for good.

But there it was, right in the middle of the deserted street, waiting for them. And it was hideous. They had never seen anything like it, it looked more like a wendigo than a werewolf, thin hair and grey skin, his eyes big and deep blue filled with hatred. He had left all humanity behind him year ago.

They halted and draw their weapons again, flanking the creature that was looking at them both by turns. It was smiling cruelly and licking its lips in a very obnoxious way.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and with a nod they started to run towards the creature. It all depended on how it reacted.

It turned around to wait for Dean, so he jumped and knocked it over, punching him ferociously, but the werewolf was stronger and faster and kicked Dean away, standing up over him, his back turned to Sam; and that was his mistake. Sam had stopped running the minute Dean was in the air, and was now waiting for the opportune moment, gun at the ready. And this was the moment and he shot, one, two, three times, and kept shooting until the cartridge was empty and the werewolf fell in the ground, motionless.

They looked at each other for a second and then kept running, peeking in every alley, every corner, looking for you. They were on the verge of despair when they saw him.

Castiel was kneeling in the ground, holding your head with both hands and his forehead pressed against yours and he was whispering something they could not make out.

“Cas?” Sam stepped forward, cautiously “Cas, is she okay?”

Castiel looked up, angst all over his face, and that was enough for them to know something wasn’t right.

——————–

When you woke up, you did it slowly, very slowly. First of all, you realized you were waking up and that your whole body hurt, but you couldn’t figure out how to move it, so you stayed lying; then you assumed you were on a bed, because it was comfortable and warm and it smelled like soap. The next thing that caught your attention, were muffled voices whispering somewhere near you; and after that the pain in your lungs became so intense you just couldn’t stop a gasp and your whole body began to tremble while you fought out something that was sticking through your mouth and throat.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!” Dean’s voice was all over you. You couldn’t see him, your eyes were failing and you couldn’t identify anything else than shadowy silhouettes. Now you were scared, noises were becoming stronger, and there was a loud beeping that rang inside your head,  _and you still couldn’t breathe_.

A strong hand pushed you back into the pillow and a male voice that you didn’t recognize was now talking to you.

“Y/N, listen to me, my name’s Mark, I’m your nurse. You’re in the Lebanon County Hospital and the reason you can’t breathe is that you’ve got a tube down your throat. Now, I’m going to remove it, but I need your help, do you understand me? Nod if you understand.”

You nodded vigorously, tears down your face, eyes shut.

“Ok, then, I need you to cough, Y/N, can you do that? I need you to cough hard and don’t stop. I advise, it’s going to hurt. Ok, in the count of three, ok? One… two… three!”

You coughed with all your strength as he pulled the tube out of your throat and mouth. And boy it hurt, but a moment later you were already breathing by yourself and coughing a little more, gasping for air. After a couple of minutes, your vision became a blur and started to clear.

You were on a hospital bed, lots of tubes and wires plugged to your arms. Someone had removed the polish from your nails and all your bracelets and rings, except for the one that stated your asthmatic condition, you’ve probably been there for a couple of days. Dean was there looking at you with a weak smile, and behind him, paler than you have ever seen him, was Castiel.

“Do you remember anything that happened to you?” asked Mark, and you shook your head slowly. “Well, you had an asthma attack. Luckily your friends here found you before it was too late. I must advice you not to go out without your inhaler again, ok?” You nodded and looked back to your friends.

“I’ll leave you alone, but I must insist that only one of you remains in the room with her, she must rest.” And with that, Mark left.

“How’re you doing, gorgeous?” Dean asked sitting beside you in your bed and panting you knee.

“Been worse” you tried to joke, but your voice was harsh and weak and you started coughing again.

“Ok, ok, let’s not rush into verbal communication, okay?” said Dean with a giggle “I’m gonna get you a whiteboard or something like that… Well… Sam is, at least” he winked at you and walked out of the room dialing his phone.

You waved weakly at Cas, who stood up and walked to you, but stayed standing there, concern look in his brow and eyes.

“You… s-saved m-me” you managed to say “I-I rememb…” but your throat started to ache and itch and you couldn’t help another cough. You wanted to tell him that you remembered. That you remembered leaving your body when he arrived, all feathers and wings (his beautiful shiny black wings that you’ve never seen before); that you remembered him running towards you in a scream and shaking your lifeless body. You wanted him to know that you were already dead when he pressed his fingers against your forehead, his eyes fixed on the floating you, begging you silently to stay with him; and you wanted him to know you thought you heard him talking to you when he pulled you back into your body, but you couldn’t be sure… so you wanted to know what was it that he was saying.

“I thought you were already gone when I arrived. I thought…” He said in a voice filled with pain “I… I’m so sorry. I should’ve arrived sooner, I should’ve been there.”

You shook your head in disclaim, a wide smile in your tired face. You couldn’t talk anymore, but you raised your hand to reach for his face, and stroke his cheek slightly, making him shut his eyes and sigh at your contact. He leaned his head into your palm and covered your hand with his, breathing heavily, and when he opened his eyes again, he looked at you with the most intense gaze you’ve ever seen. You felt like it pierced through you and into your soul, but you didn’t care, you just wanted him to keep on staring at you, holding your hand forever, because that way everything was going to be okay.

He sat on the bed, still holding your hand, and pressing his forehead against yours, whispering the words you thought you’d heard in a dream.

“I love you, Y/N, please stay with me. I can’t afford to lose you.”


End file.
